1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single facer, and a corrugating roll pair exchanging method therefor. In particular, the present invention relates to a single facer equipped with a plurality of corrugating roll pairs and configured to produce a plurality of types of single-faced corrugated paperboard sheets having different flute (waved flute) configurations, while exchanging the corrugating roll pairs, and a method of exchanging the corrugating roll pairs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a single facer is a machine for producing a single-faced corrugated paperboard sheet which comprises a corrugated medium formed from a planar corrugating medium to have a flute configuration and a planar linerboard bonded to flute tips of the corrugated medium.
Recent years, along with an increasing need to produce a plurality of types of single-faced corrugated paperboard sheets having different flute configurations by using only one single facer, there has been developed a single facer equipped with a plurality of corrugating roll pairs (each consisting of a combination of an upper corrugating roll and a lower corrugating roll) and capable of exchanging the corrugating roll pairs when needed, as disclosed in JP 63-115731A (Patent Document 1) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,330A (Patent Document 2).
The Patent Document 1 discloses a single facer in which a plurality of types of corrugating roll pairs having different wave profiles are attached to and arranged in an up-down direction along walls of a slidable member located on axially opposite sides of the corrugating roll pairs, and the slidable member is supported linearly movably with respect to a frame in such a manner to allow the lower corrugating roll in each of the corrugating roll pairs to come into press contact with a pressure roll on a timely basis. The single facer disclosed in the Patent Document 1 makes it possible to complete changeover to a required corrugating roll pair within a short period of time by linearly moving the slidable member in the up-down direction with respect to the frame.
The Patent Document 2 discloses a single facer in which at least two corrugating roll pairs are attached, respectively, to separate bearing brackets, and each of the bearing brackets is attached to a support in such a manner as to be pivotally swingable between an inward operational (work) position and an outward rest position. The single facer disclosed in the Patent Document 2 makes it possible to complete changeover to a required corrugating roll pair within a short period of time by swingingly moving the bearing brackets inwardly and outwardly.